Po raz kolejny wszystko jest nowe - Z perspektywy
Czas na ten sam odcinek tylko z perspektywy Lessie. I tu jeszcze raz chciałabym spytać Was jak Wam się lepiej czyta. Chciałabym wiedzieć, bo ja sama mam dylemat w jaki sposób pisać. Z góry dziękuję. :) Bohaterowie *Lessie Sagese *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Kerlie *Malvina Sagese *Bruno Sagese Fabuła Jest upalne lato, a ja siedzę w aucie i wraz z rodzicami jadę do nowego domu. Ciężko mi było opuścić stary dom i kilku naprawdę fajnych przyjaciół. Moi rodzice o czymś rozmawiali, lecz nie słuchałam ich, bo rozmyślałam słuchając muzyki i patrzyłam przez okno. Może się przedstawię... Jestem 12-letnią dziewczynką o brązowych włosach ze złocistym ombre. Ubrana w długie,lecz cienkie dresy i koszulkę w morsko turkusowe paski. Na głowie mam opaskę w te same kolory co koszulka. Mówią na mnie Lessie. Po kilku godzinach zauważyłam, że wieżdżamy do miasta, w którym będziemy mieszkać. Minęliśmy właśnie tabliczkę z napisem „Danville”. I tak o to jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Ubrałam moje niebieskie buciki i czekałam, aż staniemy. Nie musiałam czekać długo, bo gdy minęło 10 minut byliśmy przed domem. Z niechęcią wyszłam z auta i przygnębiona rozglądałam się przez chwilę. Mój dom stał tuż obok żółtego domu z brązowym dachem. - Mamo! - Zawołałam - Tak córeczko? - Usłyszałam delikatny głos mamy, która nadal wypakowywała walizki z bagażnika. - Po co my się tutaj wprowadzamy, skoro i tak po jakimś czasie znowu się wyprowadzimy tylko dlatego, że tacie nie zbyt dobrze idzie w pracy?! - Powiedziałam oburzona, patrząc raz na mamę, a raz na dom, w którym mam zamieszkać. -Córeczko. -Rzekła moja mama bardzo delikatnym głosem.- Już nie będziemy się przeprowadzać zostaniemy tutaj. - Powiedziała przytulając mnie. - Jakoś bardzo trudno mi w to uwierzyć! Mówisz tak za każdym razem, a i tak prędzej czy później planujecie kolejną przeprowadzkę! - Powiedziałam drżącym głosem, po czym odepchnęłam mamę.W moich zielonych oczach było widać przerażenie, rozczarowanie oraz smutek. Przez chwilę zapanowała głucha cisza. Rodzice rozpakowywali pudła i walizki z auta by wnieść je do środka budynku. Jedynie ja nic nie robiłam, gdyż już wcześniej zaniosłam do swojego nowego pokoju wszystkie rzeczy. Teraz pozostawało mi tylko siedzenie przy brzozie. Co jakiś czas podnosiłam głowę by rozejrzeć się dookoła ogródka, lecz widziałam tylko różnokolorowe kwiatki rosnące przy płocie. Powoli wstałam i udałam się do domu przez taras. Kuchnia choć średniej wielkości, była całkiem nowoczesna. Ściany pozostały nadal białe, a meble lekko zakurzone. W salonie można było zobaczyć dość dużą kanapę i dwie pufy w odcieniach żółtego. Na podłodze leżał średni, jasnoczerwony dywanik z paskami w kolorze zieleni. Obok szafy stał telewizor na stoliczku ze szkła. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowała się łazienka, pokój gościnny i mój pokój. Oczywiście gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju nie byłam zachwycona, czy zszokowana.. Pomieszczenie było dość duże, lecz nie było już tak piękne jak inne pokoje. Widać było, że był stary i zniszczony jakby nikt w nim nigdy nie przebywał. -Eh.. Czemu to ja zawsze mam najgorzej? - powiedziałam zawiedziona czując, że napływają mi łzy do oczu. Usiadłam przy oknie na parapecie, który znajdował się w moim pokoju. Otworzyłam tylko okno po czym wytarłam łzy i zaczęłam śpiewać. Dlaczego tak musi być? Nie mam co tu kryć. Przeprowadzam się wciąż, I czuję się jak smutny wąż. Jednak nadzieja we mnie jest, I pokaże rodzicom mój gest. Może wtedy uda się, I nie będzie tak źle. Bo chce zostać tu,~ Dojdę do tego celu. Chodź bym nie wiem co, Uda mi się i wierzę w to! Zostać chce w miejscu tym, Dobrze czuć się w domu swym. Za przyjaźnie z kimś się, I sama nie będę już nie. Zostaje w Danville~! Tu nie będzie mi źle. Dochodziła już 15. Moi rodzice już dawno rozpakowali pudełka i posprzątali wszystkie meble z kurzu. A bynajmniej tak wnioskuję schodząc na dół. Teraz różne figurki jak i zdjęcia stały na czystych meblach w prawie każdym pomieszczeniu, a ubrania wisiały w szafie lub leżały na półkach. Jedynie jak zwykle w moim pokoju panował chaos. Zerknęłam tylko na zegarek w telefonie i powiedziałam do siebie: - Nooo... Dobra trzeba się wziąć do rozpakowywania pudeł. Jak powiedziałam tak zrobiłam choć z wielką niechęcią. Moją pracę przerwała moja matula, która wołała mnie bym zeszła na dół. Postawiłam tylko figurkę na biurko i pędem zeszłam po schodach pytając: - Tak mamo? Coś chciałaś?- Spytałam zadowolona, gdyż akurat skończyłam układać figurki na półki chociaż i tak był nadal chaos w moim pokoju. - Ktoś do Ciebie przyszedł.- Odpowiedziała mi wskazując drzwi i dodała.- Czekają na podwórku. „Co? Kto czeka? Nawet nikogo tutaj nie znam to skąd wiedzą,że tu mieszka mała dziewczynka, czyli ja?” Zastanawiałam się patrząc raz na podłogę raz przez okno tak by czekające tam osoby nie zauważyły mnie. Po chwili popatrzyłam na mamę prosto w oczy, które najwidoczniej pytały:” Jesteś pewna? Na pewno do mnie?” Kobieta zrozumiała i tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową i otworzyła lekko drzwi. - Uff... No dobra.- Powiedziałam pod nosem łapiąc klamkę od drzwi. Jeszcze raz popatrzyłam na mamę i już miałam wychodzić, gdy nagle usłyszałam głos taty. - Kochana Lessie.- Zawołał.- Zanim wyjdziesz chciałbym dać Ci to.- Podał mi małe opakowanko z dziurami. Z wahaniem otworzyłam je, a ku moim oczom ukazała się mała brązowo ruda wiewiórka. Chciałam pisnąć z radości, ale zamiast tego przytuliłam tatę i razem z wiewiórką na ramieniu wyszłam na podwórko gdzie czekały dzieci, których nie znałam. - Cześć.- Przywitał się chłopiec, który miał trójkątną twarz co troszeczkę mnie zszokowało.- Jestem Fineasz, a to mój brat Ferb.- Przedstawił się po czym wskazał na zielonowłosego. - Umm... He..- Zaczęłam niepewnie, lecz jakiś chłopak przerwał mi jednocześnie dokuczając swojemu koledze. - EHH... Czemu to tak długo trwa?- Spytał z oburzeniem chłopak w czarnej koszulce. - Eee... - Jego kolega zakaszlał i powiedział.- Przepraszam Cię za niego on już taki jest.-Wyjaśnił przekręcając oczami. - A to jest Buford i Baljeet.- Powiedział Fineasz wskazując, który to który. - A ty jak się nazywasz?- Spytał Bamber. - Ja?.. - TAK. A niby kto?- Powiedział z wielkim oburzeniem i tak jakby miał zamiar kogoś stłuc. - Buford.. Spokojnie- Powiedział Baljeet. - Sam siedź cicho kujonie- Odrzekł mu łobuz. „Kujonie?” Pomyślałam i pogłaskałam siedzącą na moim ramieniu wiewiórkę. - No to jak mówiłam nazywam się Lessie. Lessie Sagese. Miło was poznać.- Odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się do nowo poznanych osób. - Masz bardzo ładny dom.- Pochwalił Bajeet. - Tak, taki błękitny.- Dodał Fineasz. - Dziękuję.- Powiedziałam i chyba leciutko się zarumieniłam. - Możemy wejść do środka?- Spytał grzecznie Ferb, który do tej pory był cichutko jak skała. - No... Nie wiem - Wahałam się.- Jestem tu nowa no i... nie wszystkie pokoje są uporządkowane. Wyjaśniłam i dodałam pod nosem.- A zwłaszcza mój. - To nic. Możemy pomóc. Zaproponował rudowłosy. Na chwile się zamyśliłam patrząc na innych, a zwłaszcza na Fineasza, który wyczekiwał z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej był pewny, że się zgodzę. -Hmm... No dobrze chodźcie. Tylko nie mówcie,że ostrzegałam.- Powiedziałam poprawiając opaskę,która oddzielała włosy od grzywki, układającej się w falowany przedziałek. Ruszyłam, ku drzwiom, a za mną reszta ekipy. Gdy tylko weszliśmy to goście podziwiali każde pomieszczenie. W końcu dotarliśmy na górę i staliśmy przed drzwiami do mojego pokoju. - Czemu nie otwierasz drzwi?- Spytał ciekawski Baljeet. Nie odpowiedziałam mu. Połknęłam z trudem ślinę myśląc: „Oby się nie wystraszyli czy coś.” Po czym powoli otworzyłam drzwi i wpuściłam chłopaków do środka, a sama weszłam ostatnia zamykając za sobą drzwi od pokoju. Chłopcy się rozglądali po pokoju przez kilka minut, jakby czegoś szukali. - Niezbyt tu ładnie.- Odezwał się Buford. - Buuufoord..!- Krzyknął Bajeet. - No co? Wyrażam tylko swoją opinie.- Powiedział łobuz. - Hej Lessie, a nie chciałabyś pozmieniać kolorów ścian?- Spytał Fineasz, którego właśnie oświeciło. - Tak. Chciałabym, ale rodzice się nie zgodzą.-Posmutniałam zdając sobie sprawę,że to nawet nie ma większego znaczenia. - Nawet nie zauważą różnicy. Z resztą i tak chyba nie widzieli wcześniej skoro jest taki.... szary i brudny.-Wyjaśniał chłopak zachęcając mnie coraz bardziej na zgodę. - Hmm... No dobrze. Od razu powiem, że lubię kolor błękity, morski no i turkusowy.Ale chwileczkę....Kto niby pomaluje ściany?- Spytałam zastanawiając się. - My.- Powiedział Ferb. - Wy?!- Powiedziałam rozbawiona będąc jednocześnie zdziwiona. - Nie wierzysz nam?!- Spytał niezadowolony Buford. - No... jakoś nie bardzo. - To jeszcze nie widziałaś co oni już zbudowali tego lata.- Odezwał się Baljeet gnębiony przez łobuza. Chciałam ich rozdzielić, ale nie zrobiłam tego, gdyż Fineasz mnie powstrzymał wyjaśniając, że on tak zawsze robi. - No to może tak.- Zaczął rudowłosy.- Przyjdź jutro do nas. Mieszkamy dosłownie obok Ciebie. Naszykujemy potrzebne rzeczy, a następnie wrócimy tu. Co ty na to?-Zaproponował i spytał z uśmiechem na twarzy czerwonowłosy. - Hmmm... Niech się zastanowię... No DOBRA!-Krzyknęłam po chwili.- Przyjdę do Was. - Super.- Rzekł Flynn.- Musimy już iść to widzimy się jutro. A przy okazji masz piękną wiewiórkę.-Uśmiechnął się po czym obrócił się na pięcie i razem z bratem, Bufordem i Bajeet'em ruszył w stronę drzwi. Po słowach Fineasza zamyśliłam się, ale szybko się ocknęłam i krzyknęłam. -Dziękuje Fineasz! Do zobaczenia! Gdy tylko wyszli położyłam się z wiewiórką na łóżku.”Jakby Cię tu nazwać malutka?” Zastanawiałam się. - Meli? Nie. Pysia? Nie zbyt oryginalne. Myślałam chyba z 4 godziny nad imieniem. Popatrzyłam w okno, pogłaskałam pupila i wtedy mnie oświeciło. - Już wiem! Nazwę Cię Kerlie.- Przytuliłam ją po czym odstawiłam by usiąść na parapecie. Jakieś myśli mnie dręczyły gdy tak patrzyłam na dom Fineasza i Ferba, ale nie wiedziałam co. Po dłuższym namyśle zeszłam na dół coś zjeść. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że Kerlie zbiegła po schodach tuż za mną. Wzięłam sobie płatki z mlekiem i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy usiadłam przy stole. Nigdy dotąd nie czułam się tak szczęśliwa jak dziś. No dobra może kiedyś też byłam tak uradowana... - Witaj córeczko.- Przywitała się mama popijając herbatę. - A czemu to jesteś taka szczęśliwa?- Spytał tato czytając gazetę. - No, bo znalazłam fajnych przyjaciół.- Wyjaśniłam wkładając naczynia do zmywarki po czym zauważyłam swojego zwierzaka i go podniosłam dając jej orzeszka. Położyłam Kerlie na ramię wzięłam kilka przekąsek dla siebie i wiewiórki po czym udałam się z powrotem do swojego pokoiku. Usiadłam przy biurku, na którym stał komputer, włączyłam urządzenie i położyłam Kerlie na parapet okna, po czym otworzyłam opakowanko orzeszków dla zwierzaczka postawiła je obok wiewiórki. Zajadając chipsy, które wzięłam dla siebie usiadłam z powrotem przy biurku. Jakaś myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. Włączyłam, więc blog o nazwie „Najlepsze dni lata spędzone z Fineaszem i Ferbem”. Nigdy nie czytałam jak te osoby wyglądają, więc postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Gdy tylko przeczytałam na blogu ich wygląd to nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę ich poznałam i z nimi rozmawiałam, a nie jak do tej pory przez czat. Nie jestem jakąś wielką fanką tych chłopaków jak Irving o, którym czytałam na stronie. Bardzo się cieszyłam, że aż nie mogłam w nocy zasnąć. Leżałam na łóżku chyba, aż do 2 w nocy. Następnego dnia wstałam o 8 co było u mnie rzadkością. Zeszłam na dół, aby zjeść kanapki na śniadanie i napić się herbaty. Następnie wróciłam na górę, by umyć zęby i wróciłam do pokoju. Moja wiewiórka także już nie spała. Właśnie skończyła jeść i przyglądała się właścicielce. Tymczasem ja szukałam ubrań w swojej szafie. - Przecież nie pójdę do nich w długich dresach...- Powiedziałam do siebie wyciągając dresy, o których była mowa. - Mimo, iż lubię dresy to jednak jest siara wychodzić w nich na dwór. - Rzekłam nie zważając na to, że chłopcy już wczoraj widzieli mnie w długich dresach. Nareszcie znalazłam odpowiednie ubranie. Minęło zaledwie 10 minut, a ja byłam już prawie gotowa do wyjścia. Na sobie miała koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem w ukośne paski, które na zmianę miały kolor morski i turkusowy. Spodenki były podobne do tych, które nosi Fineasz z tym,że były troszeczkę jaśniejsze i wydawało się, że ich kolor jest morski. Miałam białe skarpetki jak wczoraj i turkusowe buty. „Jeszcze tylko włosy”- Pomyślałam i natychmiast wzięłam szczotkę do włosów, by je rozczesać. Gdy nie miałam już na głowie chaosu to nałożyłam na nie opaskę w takie same paski co koszulka. Teraz już byłam na 100% gotowa, więc podniosłam Kerlie, a ta wskoczyła mi na ramię chowając się w moje włosy tak, że było widać jej łepek. - Mamo! Wychodzę. Idę do kolegów.- Powiedziałam szybko przed wyjściem po czym zamknęłam drzwi od domu i ruszyłam przed siebie, a wcześniej usłyszałam głos, który mówił: „Dobrze.” Wiedziałam, że to mama. Powoli otworzyłam furtkę Flynn-Fletcherów i niepewnie w nich stanęłam rozglądając się po ogródku, aż nagle dojrzałam Fineasza z jakimiś planami w rękach. - Ciao Phineas e che cosa ci fai lì?- Spytałam wchodząc do ogródka z uśmiechem. - Co?- Zdziwił się chłopak patrząc w moją stronę. - Powiedziałam:”Cześć Fineasz, co tam robisz?” „A ok”- Pomyślał czerwonowłosy z uśmiechem zerkając na plany. -O, cześć Lessie. A przeglądam plany, by lepiej ustalić jak pomalować twój pokój.- Wyjaśnił Fineasz patrząc na mnie, gdy właśnie usiadłam obok niego pod drzewem. Tymczasem Ferb przyniósł potrzebne narzędzia witając się przy okazji ze mną. Wyjęłam z włosów Kerlie po czym położyłam ją obok dziobaka i go pogłaskałam. - Czy ten dziobak to wasze zwierzątko domowe?-Skierowałam dość głupie pytanie do młodego Flynn'a. - Tak, nazywa się Pepe.- Wyjaśnił chłopak. - Bardzo ładne wybraliście mu imię.- Powiedziałam głaszcząc dziobaka. Nagle otworzyły się drzwiczki od furtki, a w nich stanęła dziewczynka w czarnych włosach i różowej sukience. W jej stronę popatrzyłam chyba tylko ja. - Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robisz?- Spytała słodkim głosem. - Cześć Izabelo!- Przywitał się czerwonowłosy.- Razem z Ferbem będę malował ściany pokoju. - Czyjego pokoju?- Spytała Izabela. - A właśnie, nie przedstawiłem was. Izabelo to jest Lessie, Lessie to jest moja przyjaciółka Izabela. - Ciao, miło mi. Jestem tu nowa.-Powiedziałam wstając. - Cześć?- Powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczynka, bo nie zrozumiała pierwszego słowa. - Jestem z Włoch, wczoraj się wprowadziłam. Mieszkam tuż obok Fineasza i Ferba.- Wyjaśniłam i dodałam.- To właśnie w moim pokoju będą malować ściany. - Aaa... Ok, rozumiem.- Odpowiedziała Izabela i natychmiast skierowała się do młodego Flynn'a. - Fineasz, czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc?-Spytała podchodząc do niego. - No pewnie.- Chętnie odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem, lecz bardziej patrzył się na Lessie niż na nią. Z domu wyszła nastolatka w rudych włosach, która była zdenerwowana. - Fineasz! Ferb! Co wy znowu kombinujecie!-Krzyczała, a ja była, aż w szoku. - Będziemy malować pokój przyjaciółce.-Wyjaśnił Ferb niosąc duży pędzel, który pożyczył z innymi rzeczami od Django. - Tymi dużymi narzędziami?!? I komu niby? Izabeli?!-Pytała podirytowana nastolatka. - Nie, nie mi tylko jej.- Wyjaśniła Izabela wskazując na zszokowaną dziewczynkę stojącą tuż obok niej. - Nazywa się Lessie jest tu nowa, więc potraktuj ją miło Fretko.-Powiedział Fineasz niosąc duże pudło morskiej farby z Bufordem. - I tak wam się oberwie!- Krzyknęła i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę centrum. - A to właśnie była siostra Fineasza i przybrana siostra Ferba, Fretka Flynn. Za każdym razem próbuje ich przyłapać, lecz bez skutku.- Wyjaśnił Baljeet pomagając Ferbowi. - Umm.. okey.- Odparłam niepewnie po czym spytałam.- Jak macie zamiar pomalować ściany mojego pokoju skoro te rzeczy są za duże by się zmieściły przez drzwi? - Zmniejszymy je za pomocą tego pilota.-Odpowiedział Fineasz wyjmując pilot z kieszeni. - Za pomocą pilota? -Dopytałam. -Tak.- Odpowiedział mi czerwonowłosy i kliknął guzik na plocie, który był skierowany w wielkie narzędzia. Z urządzenia wyleciał laser, a gdy trafił w rzeczy to one się zmniejszyły do naturalnych rozmiarów. - I gotowe.- Rzekła Izabela podnosząc rzeczy i chowając je do skrzynki, a farby podała Ferbowi. Po kilku minutach każdy wiedział co ma robić, więc cała ekipa udała się do domu Lessie. Moich rodziców już nie było, bo byli już w pracy, więc spokojnie można było przenieść farby do pokoju dziewczynki. Najpierw wyniesione zostały kartony i meble na korytarz. Następnie ja siedziałam na korytarzu czekając na efekt końcowy, a tymczasem Fineasz wraz z Ferbem, Izabelą oraz z Bufordem i jego kujonem wzięli się do pracy. Trwało to chyba z jakieś 3-4 godziny, a bynajmniej tak uważałam. W końcu z pokoju wyszła Izabela i zaprosiła mnie do środka. Gdy weszłam byłam zachwycona. Część ścian była błękitna i gdzie nie gdzie były małe białe chmurki. Bliżej podłogi ściany były złociste jak piasek, gdyż to był piasek. Druga część ścian była ciemniejsza jak noc. Był księżyc oraz małe, lecz jasne punkciki jako gwiazdy. Niżej był piasek, lecz różnił się od tamtego na jaśniejszej części. Jak wszystko nocą jest ciemne to i ten piasek też był, żeby było realnie. - Wow! Teraz jest cudowny. Ale... momencik... kiedy wnieśliście tu nowe meble? - Spytałam zaskoczona. - Gdy skończyliśmy malować ściany to akurat przyjechały nowe meble, więc wyszliśmy, a ty akurat smacznie spałaś na swoim starym łóżku. - Wyjaśnił cały pobrudzony farbami Fineasz. - Więc podoba Ci się pokój z tego co zauważyłam.-Powiedziała Izabela, a tymczasem Ferb wyszedł z pokoju mając pilot w ręce,by zmniejszyć te stare meble stojące na korytarzu. - Tak! Bardzo mi się podoba jest przecudny dziękuję!- Przytuliłam każdego po kolei, nawet Ferba, który akurat wrócił. Przez resztę dnia cała ekipa spędziła czas na moim podwórku rozmawiając ze sobą i bliżej poznając siebie nawzajem, a szczególnie mnie. Dochodziła 16, a godzinę temu wróciła pani Sagese. - Dzieci. - Zawołała z kuchni. - Przygotowałam dla was pyszną przekąskę. Cała zgraja ruszyła do kuchni i każdy dostał kawałek pysznego ciasta. Po zjedzeniu wszyscy się rozeszli do siebie. - Przyjdziesz jutro? - Spytał młody Flynn będąc już na swoim podwórku. - Jasne, że przyjdę! - Odpowiedziałam szeroko się uśmiechając i poszłam do domu. Moja mama oglądała telewizję, taty jak zwykle nie było w domu, więc udałam się do łazienki, by się umyć, bo byłam cała w farbie po tym jak każdego przytuliłam. Po wyjściu z łazienki poszłam do pokoju i bawiła się ze swoją wiewiórką. Nim się obejrzałam była już 21, więc postanowiłam jeszcze coś zjeść i położyć się spać. Tymczasem u Flynn- Fletcherów, a dokładnie w pokoju dwóch chłopców. Mieli iść spać, ale nie mogli zasnąć. A zwłaszcza Pepe i Fineasz. Cieszyli się, że poznali nową osóbkę. Czerwonowłosy bardzo się zakolegował z Lessie mimo iż minęły tylko dwa dni, ale dzisiaj dowiedział się sporo o niej. Nie lubi gdy widzi kogoś smutnego i przygnębionego, a właśnie taką widział brązowowłosą gdy wychodziła z auta. Właśnie wtedy postanowił ją poznać. Dochodziła 1 w nocy. Wszyscy już dawno spali. Nawet Fineasz. Minęło kilka dni. Zdążyłam się zaprzyjaźnić i przywiązać do niektórych osób. Była 12 i akurat miałam schodzić po schodach do kuchni na obiad, ale usłyszałam rozmowę rodziców, więc szybko wróciłam do pokoju i nie chciałam stamtąd wychodzić. Moja wiewiórka próbowała mnie jakoś pocieszyć, ale za dużo to nie dawało. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi mojego pokoju. Udałam, że nie słyszałam i schowałam głowę w poduszkę.